Homestuck Truth or Dare
by homestuckisawesome
Summary: Beta Kids, Alpha Kids, and Trolls (Ancestors, Beta Trolls, Alpha Trolls)and cherubs playing truth or dare. PM ONLY FOR TRUTHS OR DARES(and i mean it) SHIPS...dunno... T for Karkat's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Homestuck Truth or dare!

(post scratch kids and trolls)

"SHUT UP ALL YOU FUCKASSES! WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!" Karkat Vantas yelled."As Kar said, shut the fuck up." Dave said as calmly as possible. "Okay, Vriska, truth or dare?" John asks. "Truth". "Who's your biggest crush, besides me?" "Karkat and Tavros." Karkat got a tiny smile but Tavros looked extremely surprised. " Oh, C'mon Tavros. Don't act like you don't like me too". Tavros looked really embarrassed. "Hmm... Kanaya? Truth or dare?" Vriska asked the Virgo sign troll."Truth." "Who do you like better as your matesprit, Me, or that Lalonde human?" Kanaya looked worried as her matesprits looked at her suspiciously. "Um, I Think I Like Rose Better, We Have A Lot Of The Same Interests, She's Nice, Great, Smart..." A collective gasp went around the room as Kanaya went on and on about her current matesprit very annoyingly. "Kanaya, can you just shut it?!" Vriska growled. "Okay, Jade Human? Truth Or Dare?" No one even noticed the raven-haired girl was even there! "Um, I guess dare." The Harley decided. "FINALLY A DARE!" Vriska yelled."How About You Confess Your Love For That Dave Human?" Jade immediately ran out of the room, crying."Ok, I Guess I'll Dare Someone Else.."

Who will Kanaya dare and what will the dare be? find out next chapter!


	2. BROADWAY KARKAT CHAPTER Strider be mine

"Karkat, Truth Or Dare?" Kanaya asked with a mischevious smirk. "Dare, whatever." "SING TO DAVE!" "Dang, what's your obsession with this douche? Anyway, turn on the music!...

I'll take you out tonight  
Do whatever you like  
Strider, Strider Be Mine  
Strider Be Mine". Dave looked very surprised but amused.

"I'll wear your shades tonight  
And clothing you don't like  
Strider, Strider Be Mine  
Strider Be Mine

When it comes to romance, you know there's only one dance  
If your hatred is freelance, I can see me in your pants!" Dave looked... let's just say wierd.

"I, I hate your stoic face, and your stupid hair  
I, I think your cape is dumb, and you got no flair  
I, I hate your stoic face, and your stupid hair  
I, I think your cape is dumb, and you got no flair

Na na na na na  
I want you Strider, yeah  
Na na na na na  
I want you Strider, yeah  
Na na na na na  
I want you Strider, yeah  
Na na na na na  
I want you Strider, yeah

He thinks he's such hot shit, with all his coolkid tricks, cause

he gets all of the chicks, can't believe even I fell for this  
He thinks he's such hot shit, with all his coolkid tricks, cause

he gets all of the chicks, can't believe even I fell for this!" "What in hell does this even mean? Does he actually have feelings for me? Hopefully not". Dave thought to himself.

"Think you're the *chosen* knight?  
You better stand and fight  
Strider, Strider be mine  
Be fuckin' mine  
You bloody hypocrite,  
Your fine ass won't be missed  
I hope you choke on something sharp and die". "That was offensive!, but my (fine) ass?" Dave thought.

"When it comes to romance, you know there's only one dance  
If your hatred is freelance, I can see me in your pants.". John and Tavros snickered and Dave now looked at Karkat questionably.

"I hate your stoic face, and your stupid hair  
I think your cape is dumb, and you got no flair  
I hate your stoic face, and your stupid hair-  
I think your cape is dumb, and you got no flair

Na na na na na  
I want you Strider, yeah  
Na na na na na  
I want you Strider, yeah  
Na na na na na  
I want you Strider, yeah  
Na na na na na  
I want you Strider, yeah

I hate your fucking face, and that stoic stare  
I think your cape is dumb, and you got no flair  
I think it's pretty clear that I do not care  
But I wanna run my hands through your hipster hair!" "Damn, he can sing.." Dave thought again.

"Na na na na na  
I want you Strider, yeah  
Na na na na na  
I want you Strider, yeah

Hey, Strider, this is it  
You fucking make sick  
If you can't handle this  
Shut up and draw some more dicks

Hey, Strider, this is it  
You fucking make sick  
If you can't handle this  
Shut up and draw some more dicks".

"Wow, Kar." Eridan smirked.

"Shut up, king of the fuckasses. You're next."


	3. Eri's Stupid Fanfic!

"Show the people your fanfiction. I know you made one, Fuckass". Karkat dared.

"If I have to..."

A fanfiction, by Eridan Ampora

One day, Eri wwas wwalking along all awwesome like normal, when suddenly Kar came up and said, "Eri! You are a Fuckass! But I LOVE you anyways!" Eri wwas all like cool and stuff and said, "Man, that's really cool, I like you too". And then, all of a sudden Sol came in and wwas all like, "Eri, you're actually really awe2ome, I want you to be my kii2mii2e2, al2o, Fef dumped me." And then Eri was all like, "Sorry, but I'm so out of you r league." And then Fef came up and said "Eri! You're actually really cool! And I never realized howw really cool you wwere. So let's be matesprits noww!" And Eri was all like, "Sorry, Fef, but I can't do that now, because i'm SO over you." And then Fef was all like, "FUCK! I can't believe i missed my chance!" And then she started glubbing and stuff and Eri felt bad and said, "Sorry, but we can still be Moirals." And then Fef wwas all, "Yeah, I'd like that!" And then Vris came up and wwas all like, "I miss wwhat wwe had, let's be matesprits again!" And Eri wwas all, "I'll think about it." And then, all of a sudden, John came up to Kar and wwas all like, "Hey, Karkat! Wanna make out?" And Karkat said, "NO! FUCK OFF! I'm with Eri noww, and i like him better than you, and i alwways wwill! So, Fuck off matesprit-stealer!" And John wwas all like, "Awwwwwwww Shucks!" And then, Kar and Eri started making out in front of everybody and Eri wwas all surprised and stuff, and he wwas all like, "Kar, everybody can wwitness the hotness!" And then Kar was like "I don't fucking care wwhat they i care about is you, FUCKASS!" And all of a sudden, Jade and Rose came over, and started kissing, and it wwas awesome!"

"What the fuck, fuckass?!" Karkat looked disgustedly at Eridan.

"Yeah, Eridan! You have even more people who hate you!" Feferi remarked.

"I'll dare you next, Fef!" Eridan said with a mischievous smirk.

What will Eridan make Feferi Do?

Author's Note:I did NOT make Eridan's Fanfiction.I found it on youtube.


	4. Eri and Fef's Date!

"GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" Eridan dared Feferi. "W)(AT?!" "I said-" "I know what you said, Psyc)(o." Fef growled as she and Eridan walked out the door. "On this monitor, we can tell how their date is!" Jake said, bringing a huge monitor into the room. So, the date starts. "Wwaiter, could i have some wwater?" "Of course, t)(at's so typical! Sea dweller and you get water!" "I'm sorry i even thought of this dare..." "W)(AT? W)(AT DID YOU SAY?" Fef got very angry and stormed out of the restaurant followed by Eridan, And they were in the room in no time flat. "Okay Fef, who are you daring?" "Terezi Pyrope". Feferi said with a smirk. A crowd parted and Terezi was found licking the red paint on the wall. "WH4T?" Terezi said, refraining from licking the wall. "I dare you to lick the bird poo over there and tell us how it tastes." "F3F3R1, 1 DO NOT G3T YOU." Terezi said, walking over to the poo.

I wonder what it'll taste like...XD

What will it taste like?

Find out in the next chapter!


	5. BIRD POO, YAOI, AND FAVORITISM!

The crowd watched as the neophyte crept over to the bird poop. "OH MY GOD, SHE'S ACTuALLY DOING IT?!" Caliborn

said, surprised."4LR1GHT C4LM D0WN. 1 T4ST3D 1T. 1T T4ST3S L1K3 C4K3 B4TT3R!0HMYG0GS0D3L1C10US!" Everyone looked disgustedly at the red-glasses wearing girl. "OK, TEREZI, JUST DARE SOMEONE. I FEEL LIKE PUKING..." Karkat told Terezi."HUM4N WH0 L00KS L1K3 J0HN, S1NC3 I'VE N3V3R S33N TH1S, H0W 4B0UT Y0U K1SS TH4T HUM4N WH0 L00KS L1K3 D4V3." "don't have a problem with that?" Dirk said with a smirk. "NNNNNGGHHH*groans uncomfortably*" "JUST K1SS 4LR34DY!" Terezi said, pushing Jake into Dirk. The kiss lasted 1 minute, surprisingly. "aww, god, BRO?!" Dave groaned. "Anyway Let The Guy Dare!" Kanaya said finally. "Um...*thinks* Jane?" "Yeah?" "Who's your favorite kid that we have in the future?" John and Jade sat in front of Jane, smiling. "Hmm..."

Will Jane have a favorite?

Or will she give the same generic answer all parents give?

Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Jane's Favorite!

We will now learn who Jane Crocker's favorite is!

"well..." Jane Crocker had a nervous look on her face. She didn't want to hurt either of the twins' feelings, but... John was still a direct family member to her...

" john? :B"

Jade started crying.

Jade tried to ignore Jade, and succeded. " hmmm...Rox?" The Lalonde refrained from drinking and perked up at the mention of her name.

"Yhae Jnea? *Yeah *Jane" Roxy answered. "Truth or dare?"

"Dera. *Dare"

Jane walked up to Roxy and whispered something in her ear.

"AWW HECK ON! *NO" Roxy yelled.

"Fine then. I'll pick!" John Egbert jumped and said.

Who will John pick? Maybe a kid...


End file.
